Life so far
by Randamwriter
Summary: Post P.P fan fic rating may change


Dear Jazz,

Things have been normal hear at home; well as normal things can get here at Amity Park. Mom and Dad's new workshop is doing good "Phantom Works" is the second biggest government ecto-research facility in the world but since the Guy's in White are still techinally hush hush we are the biggest. Plus the G.I.W where cut in half since I'm public now the G.I.W are stricitally defense only all the ghost studies and research come right to us so yeah mom and dad are basically in heaven. So I guess it's one good thing out of "no more secrets". I swear Sam wants blood. Not mine but the blood of every other female on the planet. Every single teenage girl want to date even the ones who have blew me off before, I even got a marriage proposal from a Turkish princess! Still no sign of Vlad and trust me we got and open eye for him and if we see him we wont lose him. Dad still beat over the subject; Mom swear to kill him for everything he's done ecspecially Danielle. We sent four probes up and had a two man team go into space . We cannot find him. We Tucker built a program that will alert us ALL of us if he shows up anywhere one earth. (speaking of so we you need to the be ready if he shows up in the new England.) And mom and dad sent probes that will scan the ghost zone for him. Other than that it's just a few minor things email soon we haven't hear from after you went to Yale.

Your lil' bro Danny

Danny Fenton a 16 year old kid who is also half ghost. And six months ago he save the planet and revealed his to the world that has ghost powers. And it was the biggest mistake of his life! "Danny boy it's time for school now you stop self-naracting your life and fly over before the 'razzi release you sneak out the back door." Ugh my dad is right I gotta stop doing that but my life does suck although my family not quacks and I'm dating Sam but now that I'm "famous" I have no privacy. I hate it. Every single morning my mom makes some excuse so I can go invisible and sneak off. I even I pray that Paulina doesn't do something to make Sam wanna kill her every day it a new way to get my attention. Speaking of Sam I gotta pick her up. "Hello Mrs. Manson can you please make a call to drop the ghost shield and we're running late and I need to phase in so I pick her up and keep moving without the press knowing." "Very well I'll tell her you're coming. Woodrow lower the ghost shield." "Samantha, Daniel is coming to pick you up for school." "Okay I'm coming." "Really, dear why do you wear those deary rags all the time?! Samantha Darling you are one half of the world's biggest power couples you make a fashion statement every time you step outside you need to wear other than _that_." "I am making a statement mom. And the statement is 'I DON'T CARE ABOUT FASHION!' Nick bagel me!" After said words Sam caught the bagel and raised her arms up as Danny flew in and grabbed Sam phase right out.

"It's safe to say that our school life now sucks!" Danny spoke. "Agreed." Sam said as they dragged their way to class while Mr. Lancer has not changed in the way he treats the two (although he gives Danny some slack here and there) the rest of the teachers change his science teacher his always hovering over him making sure he would use his power to cheat in chem lab and his PE coach works him three times as hard. But whats worst is the students half of them hang on his every word and always stared at him. And to top all others off Tucker now being mayor didn't even bother to come most days. However Danny didn't blame him, Tucker main jobs in office where making the town ready for all for seeable ghosts (sighting and attacks) in the future, keep the town people at peace, and last but most difficult cleaning up Vlad's mess.

Most of Danny's school went by at which is now normal met up with Valeria, talked ghost, take a pop quiz in trig, do a chem lab with Mr. Granger right behind him, do 200 push-ups and run five miles in under 3 minutes in gym. And now lunch Danny Sat the table waiting for Sam and to join him already have eaten one lunch he wait to eat his second with company that was until Paulina made her daily pass at Danny. Paulina came up to Danny in low cut pink dress that hangs off the shoulders and stops at her knee with matching pumps. She came up to him and sat on the table so her dress would lift up and she leaned in low so he would be able see to down it. "Hola mi amor." "H-Hi there Paulina." "You know Danny I was thinking how's about you and me have a nice picnic outside? We can lie under a nice tree, look at the clouds, just the two of us. Paulina twirled her finger on Danny's chest. Sam and Valeria walk into the cafeteria. "What is she wearing?" Valeria asked in awe of her act. Sam only responded by saying "The last dress she'll ever wear." Sam spoke with vemon in her voice "No No No look at me Sam. You need to relax you can't kill her. If you do you'll be in 25 to life and she wins." Valerie said while holding her back. Sam grunted angry that Paulina wouldn't be the victum of second degree murder today. However it didn't mean that she let Paulina attempt to seduce her boyfriend. Sam walk over to Danny and pulled him into long deep passionate kiss it lasted for a good seven mintues before she finally broke the kiss for air. "Hey, I missed you" she said finally. "Missed you too." Danny forced out still shocked from the on sault. Paulina had long since left the two pissed at how easily she was forgotten. "That was evil, nesseary but still evil." Valeria spoke now joining the two love birds . "Oh and you would not do any different?" "Touché. Hey have you two heard from Tucker? " both danny and sam shoke their heads no The trio then finish their lunch.

After wards they shared the next two classes together history which was lecture on john adams and English which they had had to present their book reports to the class. Valerie just finished her report of a 16th century samurai. "Thank you and now Ms. Mason your morgan le fay report." Mr. lancer spoke from his desk and then the wisp of cold breath left danny's mouth two sec later Valerie's watch went off and the sky turned black. And before Danny could even speak Mr. lancer said "Just go mr. fenton you'll give your report first thing next week. Danny simply nod head and grabbed Valerie before phasing through the ceiling.

Once in the air Valerie put on her suit and the two flew towards the giant twister "It's gotta be Vortex he's must be cause this storm." The two flew faster and went down to put a ghost shield around the people in danger. Danny protected the people from vortex's lightning while Valerie flew up to vortex firing two shots at him. "Hey the forcast called for partly cloudy with zero chance of YOU!" Valerie then higher taking shots as she climbed. "foolish child one should be careful when flying into a storm you may be struck by lightning." And just as he finished Vortex sent several bolts of lightning at Valerie after sent over 300 miliion volts at Valerie he was shocked to see her still standing. She brought forth two arm cannons and then fired both into into his chest. The blast knocked him back into a apartment building. "Another thing about flying in a storm be weary of the strong winds!" vortex then blew a gust of strong winds at Valerie strong enough to blow her off her board. "Hey hows about a cold front?" danny flew in and strike with an flurry of ice trying to freeze vortex, he broke the ice covering him and sent out a shock wave that knocked the two back. As the two recovered Danny's phone rang. "Mom I can't talk right now very busy." "I kno danny but listen with vortex being a weather ghost he's controls both hot and cold air to make his storms. If you use your cryo-kinesis to freeze the air around you should be able to disprut his storms." "That gives me an idea." Danny hung up and flew over to Valerie "Valerie how much cold can you suit withstand?" "the vacuum of space cold Danny why?" danny didn't anwer but flew up to the could and started to freeze the air for a blizzard. Meanwhile Valerie stood on her own as Vortex threw lightning at her as she tried to fly among three tornados. And then soon the tornados stop and snow fell from the sky. Vortex hover stunned by the lost of his twisters and that his lightning weaken "Valerie I can't keep this going for long take him out now!" Danny spoke over a com-link. Valerie fired a fury of blast from both her arm cannons and her sled. Vortex taken by surpise was knocked into a corner and then danny came down and sucked him into a thermos. "Glad that's over." Danny said right before falling down and changing back. Tired from making a small winter world. "hey danny are you okay?" Valerie asked landing on the roof top next to danny. "Yeah just a little winded, thanks." "Alright well I got to get ready for my shift at Nasty Burgerto. I'll see you around." After that Valerie took off for work. Danny turned invisible and headed to Phantom works.

Phantom works Danny's family new place of business was made out of an old wearhouse that was renovated and had the Danny logo on the front of it. The inside of the build looked pure white even the workers would blend right in if there wasn't small shades black and the glow of ectoplasmic green that came from the machines. Danny headed to the lowest floor where only two thing s where kept the main ecto lab and the Fenton portal 2.0 (now with video downloading). "Hey Chris can you prep the Portal for ghost departure. "Sure thing Danny just give us a minute. And we'll have it ready." Chris was acutally two people; twins Christphor and Christina they where his parents personal assinsits, kept watch on the portal and where the only other two people down here. "Portal is ready for aurthorization Mr. phantom." "Danny Phantom ghost portal open aurthorization password: Going Ghost." "Maddie Fenton Ghost portal Close aurthorization Password: Ectoplasmic Research" Maddie came out of the office and took the thermos for Danny. "Uh? Mom not to question the job but why are you keeping Vortex here he dangerous and crazy. Why would you want to keep him here?" "We want a scan of his ectoplasmic signature it will help in the long run. "Maddie spoke to run a scan of the ghost thermos. "Okay and done. I'll put Vortex back in the ghost zone why you enjoy weekend. But first see your dad in R&D."

Danny left the thermos with his mom and flew up to the highest upper level of Phantom works. "Hey Dad where are you? Mom said you wanted to see me." Danny walked though the R&D lab. Phasing though flying and projectile harzards and doging rouge plasma blasts. "Back here Danny! Come son look at this I call it the Fenton bubble blower it shoots out a containment sphere that trap any ghost who's ecto signature it's locked on." "Umm dad remember our talk?" Danny spoke trying remind his dad of the conversation they had after he went public.

Three and a half weeks after the disasteroid. "Ummm mom dad there is one more thing you must do know that you about my powers." Danny spoke to his parents who where busy with some unknown thing in the lab. "Sure the son but first I need your help with this. THE FENTON ECTO-BOLO CONSTRICTO! Or the Fenton E.B.C for short." "And that's what I want to talk about. It's about the weapons , now they are great for ghost hunting and all but don't forget I'm also a ghost even if it half ghost those things still hurt." Danny said stepping away from the new weapon. "Okay dear we understand no dangerous weapon testing at least around you." His mother said kissing him on cheek. " Now Jack, Danny I going to drive Jazz up to the school now you two behave while I'm gone and jack no weapon testing on Danny."

His mother never found out that he was hit with it twice while fighting Technus. "I know Danny but this mearly made to contain not hurt. Besides I just want you to take a look at it." Danny shrugged and gave the gun a look see. "Looks pretty decent Dad I'm guessing that this disks make the bubble to hold ghosts. They look okay but I wonder how strong they-" Danny was cut off by the disk going off and trapping him in a bubble. "Danny! Don't worry I'll do something to get you out. Someone get my wife and a laser scaple." Danny tried to punch his way out of the bubble. After failing to break out and the laser scaple could not though danny tried to brake the device. "SON NO!" the device shocked in feed back to danny. "danny don't worry I get you no matter what!" On that note Jack stuck the device on top that hit the "unlock" button. "Thanks dad." danny said turning human so that nothing else would be locked on to him. "I would check the sensivity on that." Danny said barely smoking from the shock. "Hey dad I going to leave and get dressed for my date with Sam." Danny walked out of the R&D lab but kept walking due to the shock.

Danny now stood at sam's front door. "Hey ready?" "Yep let's fly ghost boy." Sam said wrapped her arm around her boyfriend and they flew into the night sky. The two flew to a Japanese show resturaunt. The couple took a show table with a family, an newly wed expecting and three college baseball players. The couple watch the chef preform a flaming volcano. Danny calmly asked the girl sitting next to him "Are those spring rolls vegetarian?" "Yeah you want one?" The girl asking while flirting with Danny. "No Thanks I'll order my own." "no I insit take one of mine." She passed the spring roll to circle in heart of srimp sause and her her number in it. Sam (who is annyoned) reached over an took the roll and wipe the srimp sause number. "Thanks my **boyfriend** know's who much I love theses." Sam angerliy ate the spring the roll and watch the chef cook their food. Danny who wished to clam his girlfriend fury. Turn to the couple next to sam. "So when are you due?" "In four months. We're having twins!" the couple answer bubbly. Even though Sam hates bubbly she relaxed and began to forget about the spring roll girl. "congrats have you though of thought of any names?"sam said happier with something to distract her. "We don't have anygirl names at the moment but we have thought of a name for the boy." "Really what is it?" "Danny!" the couple shouted with excitement. "Oh I hope we don't mind we name him after you. I mean if it wasn't it for you the little guy and he sister would have a world to live." Danny sat there and gave his best camera smile the one he had to make when ever he was on TV or in a interview. "No problem it's cool. if it helps I have a cousin and her name is Dani with a i." "oh that's just perfect Danny and Danielle. Those are great names for the twins thank you." Sam felt more annoyed that the people blind name their kid(s) danny like over 3 million other people did. Danny whose trying to defuse fuse his girlfriend again placed his hand in her. And it worked until the baseball players flashed their "Phantom Gear." She caved and yelled "Check Please!" and stormed out the resturaunt.

"Sam, Sam wait are you okay?" Danny said coming after his girlfriend with a bag of takeout. "Sam wait up. If you wanted takeout you just should have asked for it." "That's not funny danny!" Sam pushed him away. "Do you think this is a joke?" "No I don't I just want to see you happy. and I know it's hard with all the Phantom Phans, the parazzi, and Paulina. I know that it is nearly impossible for me to take it back and try to hide from the world again. but I do know that I can can make the best of we got. Let's just fly to the park have a picnic and relax. Sam did answer but rather kissed him and put her arms around his neck. Later Kempler was seen haunting the park Looking for a friend.

* * *

**A/N: this is my verison on how thing would progress after P.P. now if you want i have one that continues without** **P.P called "no pp" check it out. i hoped you enjoyed and review and comment. flames are welcome.**

**and i don't own DP just a fan of it.**


End file.
